


Crap Job of Protecting

by Pewdsisnotonfire



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stiles is Derek's mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewdsisnotonfire/pseuds/Pewdsisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get kidnapped by Peter and Derek does a crap job of protecting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is bad in this one. I know he's bad in the show but some people like him. Eh whatever. Thanks for wasting your time with my FanFic!

It was a dark and rainy night when it happened. 

 

Derek had gone over to Stiles's house to make sure he was safe because he knew Peter was up to no good. He didn't know what or how or when he was going to do it, but he'd be damned if he let Peter do anything to Stiles.

When Derek pulled in Stiles's drive, he went to where his window was so the Sheriff wouldn't know he was there. When he reached his window he noticed it was already opened and the curtains were blowing out of it. He knew Stiles didn't open it because it was poring. Derek knew Stiles was an idiot but not enough of an idiot to let all of the rain just come through his window and soak his carpet. 

Derek was up and in Stiles's window in no time, eyes already starting to glow red. It was dark in the room, so Derek reached for the light switch, he hated what he saw when light produced from the bulb filled the room. 

There was Peter Hale, facing Derek, holding Stiles still with one hand holding his wrists behind his back. The other hand had it's claws out and was pressing against Stiles's neck with just enough pressure to draw blood. 

Derek growled, his own set of claws coming out along with sharp teeth and side burns. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a quiet whisper. 

In response to Stiles talking, Peter dug his nails deeper into his neck, making him gasp at the sudden jilt of pain. 

"Now is not the time to talk, Stiles," Peter cooed. 

"Let him go." Derek growled even though he knew it would be useless. 

"No I don't think I will. See I know this little human is special to you. In more ways than one. So I think I'll have a little fun with him first." Peter grinned from ear to ear. 

"What do you want from me?" Derek asked taking a step closer to Peter and Stiles.

Peters eyes flickered down to Derek's feet as he took that one step than back at his face.   
"I want you to suffer."

Just then the hand that was holding Stiles's wrists, took a tranquilizer dart out of his pocket. 

"Ha what do you expect to do with th-" Derek's words were cut short by a tiny stinging sensation in his chest. He looked down to see the dart lodged in his chest. He slowly pulled it out and dropped it to the floor, then looked up. His field of vision was becoming black around the edges as he collapsed to his knees. 

"Derek?!" He could hear Stiles scream. He looked up from the flor, which he had wandered how long he'd been staring at, and looked to Stiles. Derek was just in time to see Peter stab a similar dart into Stiles's neck. He watched as Stiles collapsed into Peters arms unconscious. He forgot Stiles was human and couldn't with stand as much as he could. 

The last thing he remembered seeing was Peter throwing Stiles over his shoulder, then jumping out of the window. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek woke up, it was almost pitch dark where ever he was. When he tried to move, he couldn't. His wrist were chained together high above his head, and his feet on the ground. His eyes widened as what had happened came back to his mind. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked into the darkness without even thinking. 

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room, he could see a figure lying just in front of him. As his eyes adjusted more he could tell it was Stiles. He didn't look like he was hurt at all so he must have been knocked out the same way as him. 

"Stiles!" He whispered trying to swing from the chains to kick him with his foot. He lightly brushed his arm but it seemed like that was enough to wake him. Stiles shot up with his arms out as if he was ready for a fight. 

"Who's there?" Stiles asked looking around eyes clearly not adjusted or as good as Derek's. 

"Stiles I am right in front of you." Derek said with a touch of annoyance. 

"Oh right. Derek?" 

"What."

"Just making sure." 

"Are you really that stupid?" Derek asked. 

"Hey, no need to be rude. Where are we anyways?" 

"I don't know but if you could unchain me so we can get out of hear?"

"Okay okay." Stiles said as he started to walk closer to Derek. "Hey, can't you use your wolfy powers to break free?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Now who's the stupid one?" Stiles said, hands on hips, smirk on face. 

"Shut it." 

Derek tried to break free but growled in pain soon after ward.

"Wolfs Bain." Derek whispered not trying to break free any longer.

"Are you fucking serious." Stiles said hands by his side and smirk gone.

"Come on help me." Derek said.

"Okay." Stiles answered stepping closer to Derek once more.

"I do t think so." Came a voice from the dark. At the same time Stiles collapsed to the ground shaking. 

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

Then the room filled with a bright light. After Derek's eyes allowed him to see, he could see the Stiles had been tazored by the mysterious voice. He had almost completely stopped shaking when Derek heard foot steps coming closer. 

"Don't worry he's not dead.......yet." 

Derek looked up to see whose throat he would be ripping out when he got free and saw that it was his own uncle. 

"Peter?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bingo." Peter replied with a smirk. 

He slowly walked over to where Stiles lie helplessly on the ground. When he reached him, it looked as if he pitied him. Derek knew that wasn't it though. Peter then kicked Stiles in the stomach causing him to crumble in on himself. Derek growled trying to get closer, to make sure he didn't do it again. It was useless cause he instantly regretted it as the pain shot through his body. 

"Ah ah ah Derek. I think I'll have some fun with your little friend here as I had said before. Now, what else should I do to him? Hhmmmm... Decisions, decisions." He muttered as he paced in circles. 

"What do you want?" Derek growled eyes glowing red. 

"I've already told you Derek. Or were you not listening? You tend to do that a lot." 

"What does Stiles have to do with this?! Just let him go!" Derek growled. 

"You see that's why I can't let him go. You care about him. He's your one and only pressure point and you know it Derek. You've been trying successfully all these years to not get one that would hurt you. But then came stupid little Stiles who had to ruin it all for you right?" He then leaned down and wrapped his hand around Stiles' throat, and started to make him stand when he started to talk again. 

"Stiles got under your skin and made you feel things you didn't even feel with Kate. You got under his skin to ya know? He didn't want to tell Scott about how he felt about you, because he didn't know he was gay yet. Well gay for you anyways." At this point he had Stiles standing infront of him, hand still on his throat. 

"And you didn't tell anyone cause who's there to tell? Derek, have you figured out why you feel this way about him yet? It should be easy." When Derek didn't reply he decided to answer his own question. "He's your mate dumbass."

Derek didn't look shocked at all. He had actually made the connections awhile ago. Stiles didn't look shocked actually either. His eyes widened sure, but that didn't quit look like shock. Maybe it was. Derek couldn't think about anything else before Peter threw Stiles across the room. Derek growled and tried to get free again. As he heard Stiles hit the wall, he heard something crack and Peters footsteps goring farther away as he walked to Stiles on the ground. 

"Aw you broke your arm. Pity. I was hoping I'd be the one to personally feel the bone break under my hand. Well, you always have your other arm. And legs." Peter grinned a wide smile. He then grabbed Stiles' broken arm and dragged him back to where he had been before. The whole time Stiles was crying out in pain.

"I forgot he's only human. It's strange isn't it? Your mate being a human and being in someone else's pack. Him being human doesn't happen often. This is a rare occasion, and I'd love to be the one to destroy it." Peter smiled that horrible smile again. 

He than began punching Stiles repeatedly in the stomach with all of his strength until he was on his side cauphing up blood that Derek had never wanted to see. 

"Let's make him scream a bit more shall we?" Peter said reaching down towards Stiles' hair. When he reached it he pulled him to his knees. 

"Let's see how he'll deal with a little scratch mark." Peter said as his own set of claws shot out of his finger tips. 

"No don-" But Derek was cut off by the scream of pain that came from Stiles. Derek saw in front of him Stiles bleeding from surprisingly only two stretch marks. But they did however run from just above his pant line to just before his neck.

Derek then decided that Stiles' scream was the worst sound he has ever heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I won't be able to update until next weekend at the soonest. Sorry!

When Derek opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had closed, Peter was gone. He looked around for Stiles and saw him limp and bleeding on the floor. 

"Stiles?!" Derek whispered not sure if Peter was still near by.

"Mmm." Stiles replied weekly. 

"Stiles, try and see if you can pull yourself over here so I can take away some of your pain."

"You're gonna touch me with your foot." 

"Yeah." 

"Gross." Stiles then started to slowly make his way over to Derek. When he was about a foot away from him he stopped. 

"I don't think. . .I can get any closer." Stiles mumbled.

"That's okay. It's fine." 

Derek then started to move his feet closer to Stiles out stretched arm. When his feet touched Stiles hand, he hissed a little. 

"I'll keep taking the pain until you fall asleep."

"Thanks....Derek." Then, he was out.

"Well that was fast." Derek whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the night was out, and just before Derek was asleep, he felt Stiles' limp body being pulled away from his feet. He instantly shot out of his daze between being awake and asleep. When his eyes adjusted he saw Peter standing over Stiles. 

"What're you doing?" Derek growled. 

"Oh, just having a bit of fun." Peter then made his claws appear. 

"Peter do-" Derek was interupted by Peter scraping his claws through the flesh on Stiles' chest, blood instantly poring out of the wounds. Stiles was awake then, whimpering in pain.

"Stiles?!"

Peter was now behind Derek loosening the chains allowing him to escape. As soon as he was free he ran over to Stiles, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You have to choose Derek." Peter grinned as he went to leave the dark room. 

"Choose what?!" Derek screamed.

"I think you know. You have to decide whether you want him to die a human, or live as a werewolf. You never wanted to turn him from the start. So this is the perfect turn out." 

Then Peter was gone.

Derek looked down at his slowly dying mate. Stiles eyes were still open staring helplessly up at Derek. He had blood all over his shirt and some running out of his mouth and down his cheek. He also had tears slowly trickling down his face. 

"D-Derek..." 

Derek leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Stiles as a few tears of his own appeared. 

Derek of course knew what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating in so long! To be honest I totally forgot about this story....  
> But I am here to finish it!

"D-Derek...?"  
Stiles whimpered again as his breathing began to falter. Derek moved his hand to cup his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles..."

He whispered quietly. He could barely hear what Stiles had said into his ear. And it broke his heart to hear him say it in such a weak voice.

"I l-love you..." 

Stiles' said in a broken voice as his eyes began to close. Derek's mind was racing. This wasn't happening. This could NOT be happening. 

"No!"

Derek howled loudly. He quickly brought his mouth to Stile's neck and bit into it. He quickly withdrew, not wanting to cause any further damage. 

"Stiles. Stiles please wake up."

He begged. But Stiles did not wake up. While Derek howled, Stiles breathed his final breathe and passed into the after life without Derek even noticing. Derek cursed loudly as hot tears poured perfumery down his face, there was no point in trying to control them. He had just lost the most important thing in his life all because he wasn't fast enough. 

Derek sat there, cradling Stiles's dead body in his arms for hours. And then it dawned on him. His heart stopped and his eyes widened as he realized it. 

He never said he loved Stiles back.  
He died not knowing.


End file.
